magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Taisen: Episode List
1- "Miyagi-ken: Aoba Naruko no baai" ("Miyagi Prefecture: The Case of Naruko Aoba Part 1") (Episode 1 宮城県: 青葉鳴子の場合) Airdate: April 8, 2014 Naruko Aoba is a magical girl who’s tasked with fighting Magatsuhi, strange monsters that seem to cause trouble around the city. She’s aided by the talking animal, Takesuzume. On her first attempt at fighting a trio of Magetsuhi, she only manages to defeat one of them, while the other two escape. Naruko is unable to go after them as she’s soon apprehended by the police for “disturbance.” 2- "Miyagi-ken: Aoba Naruko no baai" ("Miyagi Prefecture: The Case of Naruko Aoba Part 2") (Episode 1 宮城県: 青葉鳴子の場合) Airdate: April 15, 2014 The next day, it appears that news of “the mysterious cosplay girl” has spread, much to Naruko’s chagrin. Takesuzume interrupts Naruki’s lunch with her friend in order to tell her that the two remaining Magatsuhi have been spotted over at the sea. It appears that they’ve merged and are now stronger than before. Thus, Naruko quickly transforms in order to face off against the Magatsuhi. 3- "Miyagi-ken: Aoba Naruko no baai" ("Miyagi Prefecture: The Case of Naruko Aoba Part 3") (Episode 1 宮城県: 青葉鳴子の場合) Airdate: April 22, 2014 When we last left off, Naruko was about to fight a boss-type “Mischief.” However, she’s unable to do much damage to it, and it causes much destruction to the surrounding small islands. Takesuzume yells at her, saying that the reason she can’t defeat it is because she lacks motivation. Naruko sadly agrees, remembering that she was forced into becoming a magical girl, instead of choosing to become one. Nonetheless, she can’t bear to see her hometown destroyed, so she manages to muster up the power to defeat the boss Mischief. Thus, things are all good and well—for now. 4- "Shizuoka-ken: Sengen Matsuri no baai" ("Shizuoka Prefectore: The Case of Matsuri Sengen Part 1") (Episode 2 静岡県: 浅間まつりの場合) Airdate: April 29, 2014 In this episode, we are introduced to a young girl named Matsuri Sengen, who appears to be a shrine maiden. When her father brings home what looks like some broken pottery from an archeological dig site, Matsuri quickly sets to work in trying to repair it. She ends up working into the night, but falls asleep when it’s halfway finished. The object magically repairs itself and reveals itself to be… a robotic hand. And a talking one at that. The robotic hand quickly introduces itself to Matsuri, and Matsuri nicknames it “Toro.” Toro then tricks Matsuri into becoming a magical girl, just before the episode ends. 5- "Shizuoka-ken: Sengen Matsuri no baai" ("Shizuoka Prefectore: The Case of Matsuri Sengen Part 2") (Episode 2 静岡県: 浅間まつりの場合) Airdate: May 6, 2014 Matsuri goes on a shopping trip with Toro and contemplates on her new identity as a magical girl. Here, Matsuri reveals that while she admired the magical girl-themed shows she watches on TV, being one is something unexpected to her. Soon, the topic switches to Toro's resemblance to a rocket fist shot out of a typical super robot, but Toro strongly rejects the comparison. As Matsuri begins to ramble on the greatness of modern plastic models, a Magatsuhi possesses the giant robot statue behind them and begins a rampage on the city. Matsuri's instinct tells her to excape, but Toro urges her to fight alongside him to stop the destruction. Toro's plea eventually reaches Matsuri and she decides to use her magical girl powers for the first time. 6- "Shizuoka-ken: Sengen Matsuri no baai" ("Shizuoka Prefecture: The Case of Matsuri Sengen Part 3") (Episode 2 静岡県: 浅間まつりの場合) Airdate: May 13, 2014 On Toro's cue, Matsuri dons her magical girl outfit and flies towards the rampaging robot. However, Matsuri discovers that taking down the target isn't as easy as it looks as she struggles to aim the energy balls that she can fire on the Magatsuhi-possessed robot. The battle then moves to the nearby farmland town as the robot suddenly flies away from the city. Matsuri once again tries to fire energy balls on the robot, but continues to miss. Toro takes a direct hit as he tries to lift Matsuri's spirits, and seeing Toro destroyed by the robot gave enough confidence to take on the robot directly. Matsuri discovers her magical powers in her fight against the robot and eventually seals the robot and the Magatsuhi inside, transforming them into snacks for the farmers below to enjoy. Days later, Matsuri finally finishes working on Toro after he was destroyed during the fight against the Magatsuhi and she finally accepts her partnership with Toro. 7- "Tōkyō-fu: Kobari Rin no baai" ("Tokyo Prefecture: The Case of Rin Kobari Part 1") (Episode 3 東京都: 小張凛の場合) Airdate: May 20, 2014 After experiencing a horrible nightmare of suffering defeat across the rubble of Tokyo, Rin Kobari, accompanied by the exasperated talking bird Mosuke, starts her day in Ginza to help a certain old lady. Rin happily sees off the old lady, but she quickly goes on the defensive as a familiar sight—the magical girl who defeated her in her dreams—suddenly appears from far away. The chase leads her into the underground rail and into an off-limits area. Mosuke rambles on his uncomfortable feeling, only to be ignored by Rin, who bravely steps in despite admitting that she is scared herself. Soon, upon reaching the end of the passageway, they see an ominous red light. 8- "Tōkyō-fu: Kobari Rin no baai" ("Tokyo Prefecture: The Case of Rin Kobari Part 2") (Episode 3 東京都: 小張凛の場合) Airdate: May 27, 2014 To Mosuke's fright, Rin stands before several hooded figures in white, with white masks to cover their faces. Mosuke quickly senses traces of Magatsuhi in the hooded figures and urges Rin to escape, telling her that the mysterious people that have begun pursuing them are being controlled by a Magatsuhi in some way. Rin and Mosuke manage to escape, but hearing about the involvement of a Magatsuhi makes Rin consider about getting involved as someone who has chosen to become a magical girl. Despite Mosuke's worries, Rin transforms into a magical girl and cleaves a path through the underground tunnel, disabling any threats that come her way. She makes it back to the surface and finds herself near Tokyo Tower, where more hooded figures, who call themselves part of the Yaminabe Cult, are alarmed of Rin's presence. Elsewhere, above the Tokyo Tower, is the girl in her nightmare, seemingly awaiting her arrival. 9- "Tōkyō-fu: Kobari Rin no baai" ("Tokyo Prefecture: The Case of Rin Kobari Part 3") (Episode 3 東京都: 小張凛の場合) Airdate: June 3, 2014 Rin stands before a crowd of people from the Yami no Nabe cult and Mosuke senses danger looming. Meanwhile, Rin is stunned at the sight of the girl she saw in her dreams, later identified by the cultists as Rei. Suddenly, Rei attacks Rin, and Mosuke quickly detected traces of a Magatsuhi in Rei during the attack, concluding that the cultists are drawn to Rei, who is a magical girl corrupted by a Magatsuhi. Rin quickly shows hesitation to retaliate to Rei's attacks as soon as she finds out about Rei's nature, and Rei quickly overwhelms Rin, knocking her down atop the observation deck of the Tokyo Tower after a short aerial exchange. Without her weapon in reach, Rin watches as Rei prepares to deal the final blow. 10- "Tōkyō-fu: Kobari Rin no baai" ("Tokyo Prefecture: The Case of Rin Kobari Part 4") (Episode 3 東京都: 小張凛の場合) Airdate: June 10, 2014 Rin barely escapes Rei's lightning attack as soon as Mosuke swoops in to block the attack. However, Rei only continued battering Rin after swatting Rin's misaki aside. Stunned from being slammed into the ground, Rin is held in place by two members of the Yaminabe Cult who anticipate Rei to deal the finishing blow. To Rin's surprise, the cultists were struck by Rei's lightning. Using the chance, Rin taps into the leylines beneath Tokyo, only to discover that Rei can do the same thing despite being a fallen magical girl. Mosuke realizes that it is not Rei that was possessed by the Magatsuhi, but this piece of information is futile in helping Rin in fending off Rei's rampage. Rei finishes off Rin by stabbing her in the chest, but a stream of energy coming from Rin douses off her powers and protected Rin from harm. As Rei makes a hasty escape, Rin discovers that it was her grandmother's amulet that saved her life. That afternoon, Rin tearfully reunites with her grandmother and cries out her frustrations over not being able to do anything against her foes. In response, her grandmother assures Rin that she had done her best and that her feelings got through. 11- "Ishikawa-ken: Inuwashi Yuri no baai" ("Ishikawa Prefecture: The Case of Yuri Inuwashi Part 1") (Episode 4 石川県: 大鷲由里の場合) Airdate: June 17, 2014 A series of killings happening in Ishikawa Prefecture, and a girl named Yuri Inuwashi is at the very least alarmed at hearing the local news lately. Yuri visits a certain Mr. Kijikawa, who makes a living making traditional Japanese bamboo umbrellas, and she comments on his decision of keeping a low profile despite having the skills to be famous. A middle-aged man who seems to eyeing Mr. Kijikawa's skills echoes her sentiment, but the umbrella craftsman remains adamant about his ideology about not doing his craft for the sake of money. The man soon leaves, but not until reminding Mr. Kijikawa about the killings happening in the area. Yuri is left troubled by the stranger's words against Mr. Kijikawa. She follows the man to a chain of pubs and restaurants nearby, only to be apprehended by two other strangers. 12- "Ishikawa-ken: Inuwashi Yuri no baai" ("Ishikawa Prefecture: The Case of Yuri Inuwashi Part 2") (Episode 4 石川県: 大鷲由里の場合) Airdate: June 24, 2014 Yuri finds herself joined by two strangers as she tries to tail the man who threatened Mr. Kijikawa. However, she easily takes them down barehanded, much to her misaki Shishiku's chagrin. She later returns to Mr. Kijikawa, where she finds out that there are a group of men trying to take over the trademarks of the region. True enough, after some investigation of her own, Yuri discovers that the same person wants to tarnish the image of craftsmanship in the area by using various methods. Yuri finds herself repulsed by the suspicious man and decides to delve deeper into his identity. In a meeting held somewhere, Yuri tries to capture visual evidence from a distance. There, she finds out that Mr. Kijikawa is attending the event. Although Shishiku reminds her that her powers as a magical girl is only designed to oppose the magatsuhi, Yuri decides to use her powers to ensure Mr. Kijikawa's safety. 13- "Ishikawa-ken: Inuwashi Yuri no baai" ("Ishikawa Prefecture: The Case of Yuri Inuwashi Part 3") (Episode 4 石川県: 大鷲由里の場合) Airdate: July 1, 2014 Inside the meeting, Mr. Kijikawa goes on a talk with a Diet member who seemed to have appeared under the invitation of the suspicious man (named Mr. Sawatari). Using her abilities to turn invisible, Yuri overhears the conversation, which involves Mr. Sawatari recruiting Mr. Kijikawa into his association. Mr. Sawatari makes no effort in saying his point of view; he sees crafts and skills as a source of money, and nothing more. Realizing this, Mr. Kijikawa prepares to leave, but Mr. Sawatari's subordinates appear to block his way. As Mr. Sawatari prepares to ask him for his approval, a mysterious creature breaks through the room. Yuri quickly identifies it as a magatsuhi and springs into action as soon as Mr. Kijikawa is put in a life-threatening situation. After making sure that Mr. Kijikawa is safe, she tracks down the Kaga lion, which is pinning down Mr. Sawatari. 14- "Ishikawa-ken: Inuwashi Yuri no baai" ("Ishikawa Prefecture: The Case of Yuri Inuwashi Part 4") (Episode 4 石川県: 大鷲由里の場合) Airdate: July 8, 2014 Although prepared to take down the magatsuhi, Yuri wonders about why the Kaga lion became a magatsuhi in the first place. Shishiku speculates that the lion itself called out the magatsuhi so that it could punish the one who belittled the craftsmanship of the region, but he points out that the lion is a magatsuhi nonetheless. Yuri finds herself in a dilemma—to allow the Kaga lion to exact its revenge, or to save Mr. Sawatari as an exorciser of magatsuhi—as Shishiku transforms to fight the massive lion. Eventually, Yuri decides to take on the Kaga lion and defeats it, albeit with much difficulty. Afterwards, she confronts Mr. Sawatari, reminding the man to stop forcing people regardless of his intentions. The next day, Mr. Kijikawa returns to his usual activity as an umbrella craftsman. His latest creation, an umbrella with a moon and clouds motif, takes Yuri's interest, and she asks it from Mr. Kijikawa, who agrees to give him despite the fact that the umbrella is designed for men. 15- "Mie-ken: Kamiki Suzuka no baai" ("Mie Prefecture: The Case of Suzuka Kamiki Part 1") (Episode 5 三重県: 神木鈴花の場合) Airdate: July 15, 2014 As someone who looks up to a particular boy since she was small, Suzuka Kamiki comes with her misaki Ebizou as they watch this boy named Souta, now a professional motorcycle race driver in one of his races. However, with expectations from within the team and among his fellow drivers, Souta is slowly being consumed by his desperation to win a race. To Suzuka's shock, a magatsuhi takes this desperation as a chance to possess Souta, who quickly loses his control of his bike. 16- "Mie-ken: Kamiki Suzuka no baai" ("Mie Prefecture: The Case of Suzuka Kamiki Part 2") (Episode 5 三重県: 神木鈴花の場合) Airdate: July 22, 2014 Suzuka fears for Souta's life as he drives straight into a wall. However, the magatsuhi in Souta's bike allows him to pass through the circuit. Suzuka quickly goes to pursue Souta using her powers as a magical girl alongside Ebizou's ability to transform into a motorcycle to bridge the gap. Ebizou is confident that they could catch Souta, but he quickly loses power as soon as they leave the prefectural boundary. Fortunately, Souta makes a U-turn back to Mie Prefecture, allowing Suzuka to continue the pursuit, but she quickly finds out that closing the gap for good is easier said than done. 17- "Mie-ken: Kamiki Suzuka no baai" ("Mie Prefecture: The Case of Suzuka Kamiki Part 3") (Episode 5 三重県: 神木鈴花の場合) Airdate: July 29, 2014 Suzuka slowly inches her way closer to Souta. Meanwhile, Ebizou discovers that there is a shrine nearby and he suggests luring Souta to that shrine to weaken the magatsuhi. Suzuka eventually goes side-by-side with Souta, and there, she tries to remind Souta of his happiness whenever he rides a motorcycle and her own happiness in seeing him enjoy his career as a race driver. Moments later, Souta snaps out of the magatsuhi's influence and skids across the street just as he approaches the shrine complex. The presence of the shrine drives away the magatsuhi from Souta's bike, with enough time for Suzuka to exorcize it. As a result, the magatsuhi transforms into bowls of Ise ebi for those nearby. Satou eventually becomes a retiree on his consequent race due to crashing out, and Suzuka later sees him working as a delivery boy for a nearby ramen shop. Suzuka is worried that Satou has given up on his racing dream, but Ebizou points out that the end of a dream is not the end of everything. As Satou prepares to head out for a delivery, Suzuka speeds off in embarrassment, only to find Satou driving by, giving her words of encouragement in riding a bicycle. 18- "Kumamoto-ken: Ariake Renka no baai" ("Kumamoto Prefecture: The Case of Renka Ariake Part 1") (Episode 6 熊本県: 有明煉華の場合) Airdate: August 5, 2014 Despite wanting to join the local festival, Renka Ariake spends her afternoon doing cleanup duty, much to her misaki Ekuu's frustration. Ekuu confronts Renka for holding back on her real feelings, but she doesn't comment on it. Instead, she goes to the festival, where she sees her schoolmates enjoying together. Soon, Renka and Ekuu notice that the people around them are unusual, and a magatsuhi appears, showing interest in Renka while putting her classmates in a dangerous situation. With Ekuu's advice, Renka transforms. 19- "Kumamoto-ken: Ariake Renka no baai" ("Kumamoto Prefecture: The Case of Renka Ariake Part 2") (Episode 6 熊本県: 有明煉華の場合) Airdate: August 12, 2014 After transforming, the magatsuhi gives chase on the sky above the parade of lanterns. Then, the magatsuhi begins confronting Renka and Ekuu, first by questioning the incapability of the people in knowing the reason behind the many festivals in Japan, and asking about the frustrations of becoming a magical girl who is left unacknowledged for their efforts. Renka understands what the magatsuhi is talking about, but Ekuu manages to divert her attention as soon as the magatsuhi makes a move once again, this time diving towards a nearby shrine. 20- "Kumamoto-ken: Ariake Renka no baai" "Kumamoto Prefecture: The Case of Renka Ariake Part 3" (Episode 6 熊本県: 有明煉華の場合) Airdate: August 19, 2014 As they head to a nearby theater, the magatsuhi continues to wear down Renka's resolve, but Ekuu quickly reminds Renka that she will be corrupted by the magatsuhi as soon as she loses sight of her purpose as a magical girl. Soon after, Ekuu confronts the magatsuhi himself while continuing to motivate Renka to keep fighting. Ekuu took a heavy beating after trying to fight the magatsuhi, leaving an anxious magatsuhi to deal with Renka's more determined stance. Ultimately, the magatsuhi falls by Renka's hand, leaving a relieved Ekuu. Renka sees her friends as she leaves the theater and they proceed to apologize for leaving her behind lately, although they urge Renka to speak her feelings for a change. Although Renka was still her meek self, she was warmly accepted by her friends and they head off to the festival, but not until muttering thanks under her breath. 21- "Kyōto-fu: Konoe Mebuki no baai" ("Kyoto Prefecture: The Case of Mebuki Konoe Part 1") (Episode 7 京都府: 有明煉華の場合) Airdate: August 26, 2014 A young woman named Azuki is a supposed “monster specialist” and so goes around Kyoto investigating strange occurrences. However, she’s mainly just called to investigate oddball cases. One day, however, Azuki gets called to help the police with an investigation about paper cranes attacking a bunch of people. 22- "Kyōto-fu: Konoe Mebuki no baai" ("Kyoto Prefecture: The Case of Mebuki Konoe Part 2") (Episode 7 京都府: 近衛めぶきの場合) Airdate: September 2, 2014 After leaving the crime scene, Azuki happens upon a mysterious girl… who turns out to be the corrupted magical girl named Rei. Azuki gets attacked by some paper cranes made by Rei, but Konoe, the magical girl of the region, rushes in to protect her. Unfortunately, Rei has gotten too powerful and Konoe’s unable to stop her. After Rei vanishes, Konoe’s familiar, Oage-san, notices that Azuki is special in that she can SEE him. Not only that, but Azuki can also see Mischiefs and the leylines surrounding Kyoto. 23- "Kyōto-fu: Konoe Mebuki no baai" ("Kyoto Prefecture: The Case of Mebuki Konoe Part 3") (Episode 7 京都府: 近衛めぶきの場合) Airdate: September 9, 2014 Oage then decides to explain just what’s going on. Konoe comes from a long line of magical girls, who have strived to protect Kyoto for many years. Rei is a corrupted magical girl, whose sole purpose now is gathering power from the leylines around Japan. She’s been drawn to Kyoto because of the strength of the leylines. However, Oage warns that if Rei gets any more powerful, people could start dying if she attacks. After Oage finishes explaining things, Konoe tells Azuki to stay out of her way and promptly leaves. 24- "Kyōto-fu: Konoe Mebuki no baai" ("Kyoto Prefecture: The Case of Mebuki Konoe Part 4") (Episode 7 京都府: 近衛めぶきの場合) Airdate: September 16, 2014 We FINALLY get some back-story for Rei, and just how she became a corrupted magical girl. It turns out that as a magical girl, she was unable to save everyone after a tragic run-in with a Mischief and felt horribly afterwards. Thus, her familiar got corrupted and so did she. 25- "Kyōto-fu: Konoe Mebuki no baai" ("Kyoto Prefecture: The Case of Mebuki Konoe Part 5") (Episode 7 京都府: 近衛めぶきの場合) Airdate: September 23, 2014 Back in the present, Rei and Konoe meet for their final showdown. Rei’s corrupt familiar breaks down the dam the holds the leyline, causing the rest of the leylines to break in turn. Rei absorbs the power and turns into a giant peacock-like monster. While Konoe battles this monster, Azuki works hard trying to divert the power of the leylines underground, in order to cut off power to Rei. Fortunately, this works, and Konoe is able to purify both Rei and her familiar. 26- "Shimaneken: Sakaki Amane no baai" "Shimane Prefecture: The Case of Amane Sakaki" (Episode 8 島根県: 榊天音の場合) Airdate: September 30, 2014 The last episode is dedicated to a small montage, showing where all the magical girls are now. Right at the end, a new magical girl appears, apparently having come from the heavens itself. She proclaims that she will slay all the gods of this world, and disappears into the forest… Category:Mahou Shoujo Taisen Page